People create media recordings including video and audio recordings, and pictures for many purposes. For example, a student's performance is recorded as either video or audio recordings, or pictures. An instructor then makes comments and critiques on the recorded video or audio recordings, or pictures. During recording, the recorder must focus on the student's performance to avoid unnecessary footage that is unrelated to the student's performance. If unnecessary footage is recorded, post-production work and clean-up are usually required to edit the original footage and to delete the unnecessary recordings. Further, as recordings from different perspectives reveal different information of the same event, a commentator needs to review multiple videos or pictures of the same event in synchronizedly to recreate the event and obtain a complete information from the recreation. However, different media recordings including video and audio recordings and pictures may be created by different devices having different device times. The recordings may start and end at different times. The recordings may or may not have been recorded by users working in coordination with one another. Without reviewing the recordings, it is very difficult to identify the content of which recordings are related to the event. The process of editing media recordings to remove unnecessary footages, searching and identifying related media recordings that are relevant to the event can be time-consuming and prone to errors.